King Of Kings
"When you're on top and sitting in the big chair, the real question is who can you trust?" Kings are Adepts blessed with a combination of physical toughness and powerful mental capabilities. The King Adept has enhanced physical strength, nothing on the level of a Champion, of course, but enough to keep their own in a brawl. Secondly, Kings an maintain a mental link with team mates during a conflict. But a King also has the powers of Command and Noble Presence. Command allows a King to issue orders to someone which they feel powerfully compelled to obey. This power is usually done through eye contact and verbalization. The second power, Presence, makes the King out to be even more foreboding and noble looking than they really are. Kings use that ability to appear strong and dignified to their 'subjects,' something any leader would surely want. Like Crusaders, Kings can maintain a mental image of the battlefield, watching over their troops and analyzing events as they happen. They can also maintain a mental link with their own men, issuing commands via their very thoughts. Experienced Kings also have a sixth sense for judging the popularity of a certain opinion, allowing them to foresee beforehand what will be most popular with the masses and how to use it. Finally, Kings posses a natural ability to just read people: a person's motivations, whether they're hiding something, their beliefs and origins and expectations... Kings can usually figure these things out even only after spending a short amount of time with someone. Sometimes, according to some Kings, the very answer literally appears in their minds seemingly sent by God Almighty? Certainly the Kings penchant for leadership and command of so many Squads gives pause for wonder at these tales. Aspect of God: King of Kings AKA: Children of the Lion, The Lion, Noble Ones. Facts: -King Adepts are most often associated with Regents of Squads, of which they have in spades within their own ranks. -A group within the King's Order, calling themselves the Ambassadors, often act as intermediaries between the Established Orders and other Supernatural groups who are not out-and-out hostile. -Leaders should never lose their cool, Kings who let their emotions get the better of them (whether it is justified or not) are chided by older and higher ranking members of the Order. -Recruiters are King Adepts who actively look to recruit Adepts into any of their specialized Forces. -Forces are Squads made of Adepts who are hand-picked by King Adepts for single-purpose missions. One Force may be designed to break through any enemy barrier in combat (probably consisting of Champions, Crusaders and Thrones). Another might be designed to spy on hostiles and gather intelligence (Philosophers, Assassins and Tricksters). These forces are equipped with the only best money can buy and through their King leaders, have access to networks of contacts and political clout. -Because of their natural penchant for leadership and social command, King Adepts gravitate towards politics, military and business careers. The Order is quite wealthy thanks to centuries of investments and power-brokering. Also, the royal families of the world and the rich, upper-class groups tend to rub elbows with Kings more often then most Adepts would think. -Retinue = Kings who have achieved Veteran status tend to form Retinues, they locate Adepts of singular capabilities and recruit them into an informal Squad bound to the King. In return for his patronage and working towards their individual goals, the members of the Retinue are duty bound to come to the King when he calls for their assistance and to take up missions he assigns to them. -The Order of Kings is very formal and professional, when new members are located they often receive grants and scholarships to attend private schools, especially ones owned by the Order. There, they receive nothing but the best training, both within and without of the classroom. -The King's Touch = In medieval times it was believed that the touch of a Christian King brought with it a blessing from God that would heal rare illnesses. Some King Adepts have claimed this worked for them on occasion. -Spirits of Kings Past = Many King Adepts have reported receiving visions and epiphanies from the spirits of dead King Adepts. Many Kings who become Regent often experience dreams their first few nights where the previous Regent who died may return to them to give them the name of their 'greatest enemy.' References: -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1137462/ -http://agentsofshield.wikia.com/wiki/Phillip_%22Phil%22_Coulson -http://ghostintheshell.wikia.com/wiki/Daisuke_Aramaki -http://ancienthistory.about.com/od/leadersaf/g/072309KingDavid.htm